marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
United States Army (Earth-616)
Spanish-American War Although most of the key battles of the war against the Spanish Empire was won by the U.S. Navy. The army defeated Spain in land campaigns in Cuba. After the U.S. victory, Cuba, Guam, Puerto Rico, and the Philippines came under control of the United States. Following that war, the American created the military base Guantanamo Bay. Boxer Rebellion In 1899 A.D., U.S. troops intervened in the Boxer Rebellion in China. World War I In 1917 A.D. the United States joins World War I. World War II In 1941 A.D. Japanese warplanes attack U.S. fleet at Pearl Harbor, Oahu, Hawaii. The U.S. declared war on Japan; Germany declared war on U.S., which thereafter intervenes on a massive scale in World War II. At the end of 1941 the U.S. Military began Project:Rebirth which created the Super-Soldier Serum that turned Steve Rogers into Captain America. Throughout the war, Cap and his partner Bucky Barnes fought alongside infantry and with a group of heroes known as the Invaders. In 1943, U.S. Government forcibly recruited 300 African-American soldiers to serve as test subjects to recreate the Super Soldier Serum; however, only one man survived the gruesome process; Isaiah Bradley. ]] In 1945 the closing months of World War II, Captain America and Bucky were both presumed dead in an explosion. Later in 1945, the U.S. dropped two atomic bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki which led to Japan's surrender. Cold War After World War II, the United States and the Soviet Union directly threatened each other with nuclear weapons. This period of time is referred to as The Cold War. The countries never actually fought but did fund and support wars over a 40 year period. Korean War In 1950, the Korean War began. When North Korea invaded South Korea following a series of clashes along the border. The United States as the principal force, came to the aid of South. Vietnam War The Vietnam War lasted from 1954 to 1975 it involved the deployment of U.S. troops to Vietnam to fight the communist insurgence. In 1973 North Vietnam and South Vietnam continue fighting but without significant U.S. involvement. It ended with communist victory in 1975 with the fall of Saigon. Gulf War In 1991, The Gulf War is waged in the Middle East, by a U.N.-authorized coalition force from thirty-four nations, led by the U.S. and United Kingdom, against Saddam Hussein's Iraqi forces. Iraq War United States President George W. Bush declared a "War on Terror" which also saw the U.S. Army invade Iraq and oust their leader Saddam Hussein, beginning the Iraq War. War in Afghanistan At the same time they also invaded Afghanistan, beginning the War in Afghanistan. This led to American forces installing a new government and attempting to stabilize the region, while clashing with the forces of the terrorist organizations Al-Qaeda and the Taliban. Modern Age The U.S. army have experimented with the Gamma Bomb, which resulted in Bruce Banner becoming the Hulk, Members | Equipment = * Devastator | Transportation = Tanks, war planes, convoys, helicopters, battle ships. * Castor-and-Pollux I * Hound Dog * Stryker | Weapons = Rifles, machine guns, shot guns, bazookas, missiles, bombs, etc. * Iceberg Rocket | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * United States Army at Wikipedia }} Category:Historical Organizations Category:United States Armed Forces members